Masonry steps, particularly outside steps which are exposed to rain and snow, should be troweled so the top of each step has a slight downward inclination in a direction from the next higher step toward the next lower step, so that water will run off readily. In the past, the provision of such an inclination has depended upon the skill and attention devoted to the job by a workman using a conventional trowel. The results have not always been entirely satisfactory. Even where the results were satisfactory, this required considerable skill and careful attention by the workman and an appreciable amount of his time.